Benutzer:Anoon Bondara
Willkommen auf meiner Seite! }} Hi, ich heiße Markus! Falls ihr mir irgendetwas mitteilen wollt, könnt ihr das hier tun. __TOC__ Wie ich die Jedipedia entdeckte Ende letzten Jahres entdeckte ich die Jedipedia zufällig. Ein Star Wars-Fan war ich schon immer. Deswegen schaute ich auf Wikipedia nach Informationen. Dabei gab es unten auf einer Seite einen Link zur Jedipedia und Wookieepedia. Ich war natürlich überrascht, dass es sowas gibt, aber eigentlich ist es ja selbstverständlich, dass Star Wars eine Wiki hat, oder? Ich schaute mir gleich ein paar Seiten an, v. A. über die Filme und Hauptpersonen. Bisher kannte ich ja nur die Filme und die Clone Wars Serie. Aber mir gefiel das Ganze und deshalb war ich immer öfters hier. Warum ich mir einen Account anlegte Als ich mir mal die Seite von Polis Massa anschaute, fiel mir auf, dass ich vom Spiel Battlefront II eine Information kannte, die noch nicht aufgeschrieben worden war. Deshalb ging ich zum Bearbeitungsfenster, um hinzuzufügen, was ich wusste (ich hatte noch keinen Account erstellt). Danach erstellte ich mir einen Account, weil ich dachte, dass es mir Vorteile bringen könnte, zumindest keine Nachteile! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt las ich gerade Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger und entschied mich aus diesem Grund für den Jedi Anoon Bondara. Was ich in der Jedipedia mache Eigentlich kann man sich es ja denken: Ich mache das, was auch unangemeldete Personen hier machen. Ich lese mir Artikel durch, um mehr über das Star Wars Universum zu erfahren. Außerdem ist es mir sehr wichtig, dass im Text keine Rechtschreibfehler sind; deshalb bearbeite ich ein paar Artikel, damit dort sprachlich alles stimmt. Mit einem Account nehme ich dann auch an Diskussionen teil, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe. Wenn ich einfach so mal in eine Diskussion reinguck, beantworte ich natürlich auch verschiedene Sachen, wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass es stimmt und dass es demjenigen User weiterhilft. left|200px center|220px STAR WARS Spiele Folgende Spiele habe ich bereits gespielt: *'Star Wars Battlefront II (PS2)' ::Bild:Stern5.gif :Einfach hammergeiles Spiel!!! *'Star Wars Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (Spiel) (PS2)' right|180px ::Bild:Stern4.gif :Ziemlich gut, aber relativ einfach aufgebaute Level (größtenteils geradeaus), dafür gute Kampfsimulation! *'Star Wars The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) (PS2)' ::Bild:Stern4.gif :Gute Machtattacken, und gute Story, aber Lichtschwertduelle sind schlecht dargestellt! *'Star Wars Empire at War (PC)' ::Bild:Stern4.gif :Gutes Spiel, große Auswahl an Fahrzeugen usw. und gute Kampagnenstorys (bei Rebellen + Imperium)! *'Star Wars Empire at War – Forces of Corruption (PC)' ::Bild:Stern5.gif :Noch besser als EaW alleine wegen der Exekutor und dem Zweiten Todesstern!!! *'LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel (PS2 + GBA)' ::Bild:Stern5.gif :Auch hammergeil mit den Legofiguren, außerdem kann man viele verschiedene Leute spielen!!! Coverbilder von meinen Spielen Ich finde die Coverbildgestaltung der Spiele sehr gelungen. Den Lichtschwertkampf auf dem Cover von Ep. III könnte meiner Meinung nach darauf hinweisen, dass es sehr um die Kampftechnik geht (der Kampf ist verhältnismäßig größer dargestellt als auf dem Filmplakat), im Gegensatz zu TFU, wo eine Machtattacke dargestellt ist. Bei EaW sieht man ein kleines Chaos an Gefährten, was das Chaos des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges darstellen könnte. left|165px right|165px center|185px Die Star-Wars Filme Einordnung der beiden Trilogien In der folgenden Tabelle werde ich alle 6 Prequelfilme nach meiner Meinung ordnen. Natürlich sind alle Filme genial, aber trotzdem habe ich eine Lieblingsepisode - am meisten gefallen mir die Lichtschwertkämpfe, aber auch der Rest ist wichtig (wegen der schlechteren Technik sind die alten Filme eher nicht so gut): Der Kampf aus Episode II gefällt mir nicht besonders, weil Anakin gleich am Anfang von Machtblitzen gelähmt wird und Obi-Wan fast ausschließlich versucht, den Angriffen von Dooku auszuweichen. Yoda gegen Dooku ist meiner Meinung nach auch nicht so besonders, weil der Kampf ziemlich kurz ist und weil Dooku am Schluss flieht. Bei Ep. V kommt eben die Exekutor das erste Mal vor, und ich finde dieses Schiff gigantisch, auch weil man es bei EaW-FoC benutzen kann und ziemlich stark bewaffnet ist. Ep. IV hat auch eine gute Story, die aber mit der fehlenden Technik nicht auf vollem Niveau wiedergegeben werden kann. The Clone Wars TCW fällt durch seine Trickfilmmachart etwas aus der Reihe, aber es wird dennoch mit den Serien die Geschichte der Klonkriege gut gezeigt. Der Film an sich ist jetzt nicht so gut, da eigentlich nur eine einzige Geschichte erzählt wird, und zwar die von Rottas Entführung. Nebenbei sieht man zwar noch andere Dinge, aber es ist nur ein kleiner Teil des ganzen Klonkriegs (im Vergleich zu der Länge).